


Anya's List

by CNWinters



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season seven. Anya has a list of things she'd like to do before D'Hoffryn's goons kill her. Guess what number 8 is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anya's List

**Anya's List**

Willow sat on the sofa with a copy of 'The Hacker Quarterly' when she felt, rather than saw, someone watching her. She looked up from her article 'Government secrets…A Thing of the Past' to find Anya standing at the downstairs landing watching her with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Something wrong?" Willow called over.

Anya smiled. Willow decided long ago it was never a good thing when Anya smiled. The brunette - well at least she was a brunette this week - made her way over to the sofa, taking a seat. "What are you reading?"

Willow closed the book and looked at the cover before turning back to Anya. "It's a computer magazine."

"That's nice," Anya replied with a nod. After a brief pause she added, "Have sex with me."

The periodical fell from Willow's fingertips and with a shake of her head to regroup, she retrieved it from the floor. She opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't. She just watched Anya who had a hopeful look on her face.

"Pardon me for asking," Willow finally managed, "but where the Hell did THAT come from?"

"Oh, I have a list," Anya said as she thrust it forward for Willow to read. Leery, Willow took it. There were ten items on the list with the title 'Things I want to do before I die.'

"What is this?" Willow asked, giving it a shake for good measure.

"That's my wish list. See the title?"

"Yeah I see the title but what's with the morbid stuff?"

"Well there are certain things I want to experience before D'Hoffryn kills me. I mean let's face it. Buffy can't protect me 24 hours a day and at some point his demons might succeed so…there are things I want to do. You come in at number 8," she said pointing to the line. "Right there – have sex with a woman. You're a woman and you like women. So you'd be perfect. Of course you're the only gay woman I know so I don't have much of a choice but-."

Willow raised her hand stopping her. "So you've finished one through seven already?" Willow began to read from the list. "Bungee jumping, a trip to Alaska…a monster truck show?" Willow looked back at Anya.

"Oh no, I'm not doing them in order," Anya replied. "I'm doing them as they're convenient. You live here so what's more convenient than that?"

"Well, I'll tell you what," Willow chuckled. "You do one through seven and then we'll talk about it."

She handed the list back to Anya and rose, heading toward the kitchen.

"You're putting me off. You're not going to do it, are you? Even if I do get through number seven."

"No, I'm not. As Spike might say, I'm 'randy'. But I'm not THAT randy," the redhead chuckled and began her journey again.

Anya followed her into the kitchen. "Why not? Why won't you do it?"

"You actually have to ask that question?" Willow chuckled from the refrigerator pulling out a bottled water.

"Well yes. I'm an attractive woman. Xander always thought I was very good in bed. He told me quite often."

"Okay, stop right there. That's your first reason," Willow asked.

"What?"

"You're Xander's ex-finance. I'm Xander's best friend. I was the best man at your wedding for cryin' out loud!"

"A wedding, which did not go off because he didn't want me. Remember? I don't see how his opinion would matter."

"Well okay I'll give you that. You're a free woman to do as you please. Just not with me. Come on Anya, he's still my friend. He would be crushed if he knew I took you to bed."

"I highly doubt that," Anya rolled his eyes. "He's got a lesbian thing like most men."

"Well lesbian thing aside I can't. And even if I could there's something else to consider."

"Hmm?"

"You hate me," Willow chuckled. "You've never liked me. And I'm not real fond of you…Besides I'm still less important than monster trucks according to your list."

"I'm not asking you to marry me. Just have lesbian sex with me. Is that so hard?"

"Hello? Mourning over here. I just lost Tara. I'm not gonna jump into bed with you even if I DID like you."

"I bet you'd jump into bed with Buffy if she asked."

"I would not!"

"You would too! I know if SHE asked you would say yes. Is it the blonde hair? You like blondes, right? I can dye mine again."

"Anya, you just don't get it," Willow sighed. "There are…rules of engagement here. Some lines just shouldn't be crossed and you're one of them."

Anya paused, thinking for a moment. "Well what if I get Xander's blessing? If he says it's okay then-."

"No."

"Okay. Some heavy petting then?"

"No."

"How about a kiss?"

"Anya! The answer is no."

Buffy walked into the back door. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Willow won't have sex with me," Anya pouted. "Tell her to have sex with me. She listens to you…well, sometimes when she's not all evil and veiny. When she evil, she just kicks your ass."

"Thanks for the reminder, Anya," Buffy replied. "… But more importantly… Sex with Willow? I must say... 'huh'?"

"Exactly," Willow sighed.

Buffy looked to Willow. "What is she talking about?"

"She's gotta list," Willow pointed.

Anya handed it over to Buffy and she scanned the paper. "Monster truck show?" Buffy muttered.

"Check out number 8," Willow advised. Buffy started to grin and Willow went on. "Seems I'm convenient since I live here and I'm the only gay woman she knows. Lucky me…Why don't you do the best friend bit, Buffy? You sleep with her for me would ya?"

"I wouldn't know the first thing to do," Buffy answered.

"It's easier than you think." Willow grinned.

"See?" Anya piped in.

"What?" Buffy and Willow asked.

"You flirted with her," Anya told Willow. "You do have a thing for Buffy."

"I did not! And I don't have a THING for Buffy. I told you I wouldn't sleep with either of you and I meant it."

"Why wouldn't you sleep with me?" Buffy asked as she started to pout too. "I'm not good enough?"

Willow started to shake her head. _I don't believe this._ "Well, there's that pesky 'straight' thing about you, Buf," Willow answered sarcastically.

"Ah ha! You said pesky. Which means it's a problem," Anya retorted. "This proves it. You would sleep with her if she asked."

Willow held up both of her hands. "Okay, this conversation is official over now. I'm going to go back to the living room. I'm going to read my article on how to make life difficult for the government and then I'm going to bed. No one follow me. No one ask me any more stupid questions. Goodnight."

With that, Willow picked up her water bottle and left the room. Anya turned to Buffy.

"Personally, I think she's insane. I mean any real lesbian would give their eye teeth to have either one of us."

Buffy just sighed as she made her way from the room. "Goodnight Anya."

+++++

The next morning Willow came downstairs to find Dawn and Buffy eating breakfast. She hopped along on one foot trying to stay in motion and put her other shoe on at the same time.

"In a rush?" Buffy asked.

"I've got a meeting with my calculus instructor this morning and I overslept."

Willow gave up on trying to do two things at once and sat down at the table. She grabbed Dawn's English muffin and took a big bite.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Willow replied as she quickly chewed and put on her shoe.

"Will, about last night-."

"Oh god. You're not gonna question me again are you?"

"No, I was going to apologize. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"Don't worry about it. Anya has a way of…Anya is just Anya. Ya know?"

"I know but still…I didn't want you to think-."

"I don't think anything, Buffy," Willow answered. "Just forget it and it will blow over."

"What will blow over?" Dawn asked.

"Anya wants to…how should I put this…experiment sexually with a woman and guess who she wants to be the Bunsen burner?"

"Anya came on to you?" Dawn asked Willow.

"Not so much a come-on but more of a command. We're talking about Anya after all." Quickly Willow added, "And not a word to anyone. Understand? It stays at this table."

Dawn nodded as Willow darted to the kitchen, returning with her coat and book bag. "Early classes today so I'll be here when you get home Dawn."

"Oh wait," she added quickly. "I won't be here. Sleep over at Janice's tonight. Remember?"

"That's right. Sorry, I forgot. I'll see you guys later."

Willow didn't wait for a reply. She went to the front door and nearly ran into Xander in the process. "Oh hey there!" Willow said surprised. She left the door open as she walked out. "Dawn and Buffy are in the dinning room. Gotta go. I'm late "

She made her way around Xander but he grabbed her by the arm. "Actually I'm here to see you." In a quieter voice he added, "Anya came to see me this morning."

Shocked flooded Willow's face. "I didn't do anything Xander. She's got this crazy idea-."

"I know. She said it was totally her idea. Based on your history with her, I believe her. She wanted me to talk to you."

Willow looked at her watch. "Can you talk quick? I don't mean to give you the brush off but I've gotta meeting to get to."

"I just came by to tell you it's okay. If Anya wants to…you know…then I'm okay with it. Actually-."

"Xander," Willow began, cutting him short. "I really don't have time to get into this at the moment. And to be honest there really is nothing more that needs to be said. I tolerate Anya. I'm slowly learning to like her. But I certainly don't _want_ her. No offense to you in the slightest. She's just…not my type."

"No offense taken. I just wanted you to know that this is something she feels strong about doing and she trusts you enough to be the one to do it with…I know you'll do right by her."

Willow grinned. "You have no idea how sweet…yet deranged that sounds. But thank you Xander. Now if you don't mind I gotta go. See ya."

Willow didn't wait for an answer. She just jogged down the stairs, her book bag in hand.

++++++

Since Dawn wasn't coming back after school Willow decided to do a little catching up on her assignments at the library so it was late in the evening when she finally arrived home. She walked into the darken house to find a host of candles all over the place. She placed her book bag on the sofa and looked around.

"Buffy?" she called out tentatively.

"She's on patrol. Dawn's at her friends. And we have the whole place to ourselves," she heard Anya call from the dinning room. Willow walked deeper inside to find Anya in a blue silk chemise.

"What's with all the candles? Holding a séance?" Willow asked hopefully.

"I'm hoping to conjure up the living spirits in this house. Not the dead ones," Anya answered as she closed the distance between them. She pushed some loose strains of Willow's hair behind her ear.

"God, now I know how Oz felt when I planned my sneak attack," she muttered as she turned away. She didn't walk far and when she turned she found herself face to face with Anya again. "This is quite unnerving."

"Xander said he talked to you this morning," Anya replied as she stalked closer. Subconsciously Willow backed up until she bumped into one of the chairs behind her. With a slight push from Anya she fell into it and she watched as Anya straddled her lap.

"Yes he did. It wasn't a long conversation though. I had… to… leave," Willow replied. She looked down and watched as Anya undid her belt and unbuttoned her jeans. She soon began to ramble nervously as her hands gripped both sides of the chair. "I had a meeting with my professor. I aced algebra but calculus is being a pain in the ass, which is really surprising since it's a lot of the same concepts really. Mathematics and abstract thought. You'd think with all my computer knowledge I'd do better but-."

"Fascinating. Tell me more…later."

Anya's fingers from one hand tangled themselves in the hair at Willow's temple. The other hand went to work pushing Willow's long hair over her shoulder, giving Anya access to her neck. Her lips descended quickly only to nip slowly at Willow's pulse point and earlobe. Lazily Willow closed her eyes and soaked up the affection. God it felt so long since . . . Her hands left the chair and took a new position clinging to Anya's naked thighs.

"You feel so soft," Anya whispered. "So smooth. Does the rest of your body feel this soft?"

It was such an 'Anya' question, stated in a very matter of fact manner, but it fueled something inside the Wicca. She would end up taking her, right there in the dinning room if this kept up. All Willow could do was whimper. When she did, the sound came back to slap her. Her eyes shot open and she gently pushed Anya away by the shoulders.

"Okay, reality break here," Willow sighed, trying to catch her breath. Anya's lips might have left but her hands didn't. She continued to stroke Willow's hair and neck. She seemed to be taking in every sensation she could and the red head felt herself start to stammer as Anya's fingertips made lazy trails along her bust line. "W-we have to stop this now." She tried to sound authoritative but it rang hollow, even in her own ears.

"No we don't," Anya answered. "Look Willow. I told you. I'm not looking for forever. Just one night. And lord knows with your mood swings you could really use it too."

Willow reached up and took Anya's wandering hands. "You almost had me until you opened your mouth. Thanks for reminding why this is bad idea."

She pushed up and rose out of the chair, gently casting Anya aside. Wordless she began to leave.

"Coward," Anya muttered.

Willow stopped and turned around. "What did you call me?"

"Coward," Anya repeated. "You go around talking about being gay but the truth is maybe you're really not. Maybe you just happened to fall for Tara because it was forbidden and once in your dull life you wanted to break the rules."

"Don't even make my love for Tara trivial. And don't think for a second that I don't see what you're doing here?"

"And what am I doing here Willow? Tell me."

"You're trying to coerce me into sleeping with you! You're trying to use my ego against me and I don't appreciate the fact that you would use Tara in this little seduction plot of yours."

"Face it Willow. She's dead. She's not coming back. So if you really are what you claim to be then you better start living it. You need to move on."

Willow closed the distance between them. "This isn't going to work Anya. So give it up."

"Oh hell," Anya said, tossing her hands in the air, "At this point I don't WANT to sleep with you. But I'll tell you what. You better sleep with someone…I'm saying this as a friend. Yes you heard that right – a friend! You can put on the big act for everyone. The one that says, I can't tolerate that Anya. I can't stand being around that Anya...But I know that when the time came, Buffy faced me alone. You couldn't kill me. In fact, you summoned D'Hoffryn to try to reason with him as a means to save me. So I know you feel something beside animosity for me…As a friend I'm telling you. Find a lover, if only for one night."

"Oh like Spike right?"

"Not one of my prouder moments," Anya sighed. "But if you want the truth…it helped… You have to realize something Willow. Tara doesn't have a future. I'm sorry. That's harsh but it's true. You, however, do…Come to think of it, I do too. And I want to experience all kinds of things before I die…So maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't do this. I've asked too much of you…and in terms of being a friend that's wrong of me. I see that now and I apologize…Just forget that any of this ever happened."

Anya began to make her way past Willow to leave but Willow snagged her by the arm. "You don't understand," she told Anya. "I lost everything I ever really loved."

"No Willow. I understand more than you think….because I did too. And I'll be honest with you. I'm not sure what's worse - losing someone by death and never seeing them again or losing someone by indecision but constantly having him around. For all your 'smarts' Willow, you're a pretty stupid woman sometimes. So forget it. I'll find my own gay woman for the night. And again I'll stress, it's something you should look into yourself."

"So you think that sleeping with someone is some magical cure all? That somehow it will all go away?"

Anya paused a moment. "No, not all of it. But at least we can say we didn't stop living if we should die tomorrow. With this being Sunnydale and all, that's not just an overstatement. We _really could_ die tomorrow."

The words were morose but the way they were spoken struck Willow as funny. With all they'd seen and experience on the Hellmouth you had to have a sense of humor about it. "You got a point." Willow began to grin and chuckle a bit as she nodded her head in agreement.

Anya's expression softened too. She walked over a few steps and pulled Willow against her. Reflexively Willow wrapped her arms around Anya. "I am sorry for asking you for too much Willow," Anya began, settling her head under the Wicca's neck, "And even if you'll never admit it…thank you for trying to protect me when I needed it."

Willow felt a grin come to her lips. "You're welcome," Willow whispered.

Anya began to pull away her hands running down Willow's arms as she departed. Before she could break away though Willow locked Anya's hands in hers. Willow couldn't understand why exactly but she couldn't let Anya go. She had Xander's blessings and despite the nagging voice in the back of her mind Anya made some valid points.

Pulling her back toward her, Willow placed a delicate kiss on Anya's lips. "How important is this to you?" she asked as she broke away, resting her forehead against Anya's.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

"It was number one but I went with some other things first."

"Didn't have the guts to put it down?"

"No."

"Then why'd you wait?"

Anya found herself looking at her feet as she began to speak. "Because I didn't want to die without experiencing what I wanted most. If I put it down further on the list, on paper anyway, maybe it wouldn't matter as much in my mind. I have doubts that I can make it happen. I'd much rather try to fool myself than feel cheated. Stupid I know."

Willow grinned slightly and raised Anya's chin slightly to look in her eyes. "I'll make it happen if you still want it."

"Really?" Anya said hopefully.

Willow gave a small nod. "But only one night Anya. I can't give you, or anyone, more than that right now."

"I understand. I do…And I'm not asking for more."

Willow grinned and released Anya's hands. "Well, first let's extinguish these candles. We might accidentally burn the house down and I don't think Buffy would be too pleased."

Anya gave an excited nod and started blowing candles out one by one. Willow helped and she picked up the last lit one in the house. She blew it out and her memory flashed to a different night. A different candle. It was ironic in a way. The memory was of Tara doing the same when she had returned to declare her love to the blonde, to tell her that she'd made her choice. Tara was with the one she loved and she wanted to prove it since Oz's return (and departure). It was the first night that an 'experienced' woman took her to bed. And now in some bizarre karmic twist she found that she was the one holding the candle in a slightly shaky grasp. She was the experienced one.

She knew it wasn't the same though. She wanted to build a life with Tara. Anya just wanted a single night. And actually that was a good thing. Willow told herself that Tara would be the only one for her…ever. Even after Tara left, Willow had no interest in seeing anyone else. And not only was it for herself and her family that she stopped using the magics, it was for Tara too. She hoped that someday she could win her back but even if that day never came she wanted Tara to be proud of her.

But Anya was right. Tara was gone and as idealistic as she might have been, she couldn't spend her life alone. Maybe Anya was exactly what she needed when she needed it most – a buffer of sorts, to fill a small space until the 'right one' could come along. Anya knew the situation. She was a bit backwards when it came to some things but the former demon wasn't an idiot. If anything, sometimes she was far more perceptive than all of them, only lacking in tact. A small grin appeared on her face and she felt Anya return to her.

"What is it?" Anya asked noticing the grin.

"Just thinking about you," Willow answered as she turned to face Anya. Gently she pulled Anya to her, planting a delicate, smoldering kiss on her lips. Slowly she pulled away. "Come on," she nodded as she took Anya by the hand, leading her toward the stairs. "We'll go to my room."

Once inside Willow turned and closed the door. She began to lock it and turn around as she spoke. "Now at any time if you want to stop just-."

The sentence got lost when Anya returned to Willow with a passion uncontested. Her lips sought Willow's and the force of her desire sent Willow's back crashing into the door. Shock was the first sensation before longing took over. Willow felt wanted, desired – something she hadn't had in quite some time. It was also something she didn't realize just how much she missed until this moment. Anya's theory was making more and more sense. She planned to take things slow and soft, showing Anya the subtle differences of being with a woman.

With Oz everything seemed 'goal oriented' or it should be said 'Oz oriented'. If Oz came it was good. Not that it was ever a problem for him. He always responded to her touch and she found him delightful to 'play' with. But there were times when she wondered if this was all there was. She sometimes wondered what the big deal was about sex and why people were so preoccupied with it. That's not say she didn't enjoy herself or he wasn't attentive. She did and he was. But she just couldn't fathom what all the 'fuss' was about.

But with Tara it was different. It was like thunder and lightening and they traded those roles back and forth between each other quite often and usually within the same night. She loved to 'play' with Tara too but it wasn't always about the end result as it was with Oz. Most often they both came but sometimes they didn't. However, it didn't matter in the end. They just loved touching each other, feeling the contact of female flesh on female flesh. Right now Anya was doing a good job with lightening and Willow wanted to take her down a few notches before the thunder began to roll, although she wasn't quite sure how at this point.

Actually, it was more a question of if she wanted to slow down. She was enjoying the feel of Anya's roaming hands and the sounds the woman was uttering into her open, searching mouth. _No_ , Willow decided. _It's not going to go by this quickly_. Reluctantly she disengaged herself from Anya, trying to regain her breathing.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Anya asked, with worried eyes.

Willow chuckled. "No you're doing it too right," she answered honestly. "Just a little too soon is all. Come over here." Willow instructed. She led Anya toward the bed. She took a seat as she positioned Anya to stand between her legs. "Now I just want you to concentrate on your breathing for the moment. Close your eyes."

Anya looked at her and Willow sensed some apprehension. "I won't hurt you or do anything you don't want," she reassured the brunette. "I just want you to feel what's happening to you, okay?"

Anya licked her lips before giving a slight grin and closing her eyes. Unseen by Anya, Willow began to take in the view before her. Anya had a beautiful body but she hadn't truly noticed until this moment when it was offered to her. Her eyes traveled up Anya's legs to the curve of her hips. Willow's fingertips reached out running along Anya's hands. She pulled them to her lips and placed a single kiss on the back of each wrist, her lips and tongue teasing Anya's flesh. Willow watched the rise and fall of Anya's chest stop as her nipples became more erect through the silk chemise.

"Breathe," Willow commanded softly. Anya hadn't realized she stopped and blew out a long breath before developing a regular pattern.

"It's so hard," Anya whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I know," Willow sympathized. "But believe me in the end, things will be so much more intense. I promise."

With that Willow stood up, her hands traveling up the length of Anya's arms until they reached the spaghetti straps of Anya's chemise. Her fingertips teased the brunette as they played with the material before taking a firm hold and pushing it past her shoulders. Willow let the garment puddle to the floor and she watched the goose bumps rise to Anya's skin. She relished the effect she was having on the ex-demon and she licked her own lips in anticipation.

Anya heard rather than felt Willow sit back down. The Wicca's hands took residence on her hips and she felt Willow pull her slightly forward. Next she felt Willow kiss her stomach. It wasn't what she expected. Once naked, Xander couldn't wait to touch her breasts. When she felt Willow's tongue tickle her navel and her long hair skim along her inner thigh she gave a small giggle. The second time Willow returned to her navel the humor was lost and all she felt was yearning. She struggled to find her voice.

"You're making me extremely wet," Anya told her. "Are you this wet?"

Yet again, an Anya question asked with a childlike wonder but striking something deep inside Willow.

"Wetter," Willow answered, her lips vibrating off of Anya's stomach.

Reflexively, Anya grabbed the back of Willow's head, her fingers burying the hair. The sensation tore through Willow and she found herself eliciting a moan. Anya's fingers began to flex in the silken strains.

"Do you like that?" Anya asked. "When I hold your head?"

"Hmm Umm," Willow answered, nodding so her cheek could rub up and down Anya's stomach.

Anya tightened her hold on Willow's hair and pulled her up, leading her to her breast. "I want your lips here," she ordered, her eyes still closed.

Willow chuckled. She tried not to but she couldn't help it. "Oh Anya," she sighed, traveling to the woman's neck instead. "I will. I promise. But not yet. Not yet. Let me feel you first. Please?"

Anya sighed in frustration and arousal. "Okay. But feel me quick. I'm not sure how much more of this I can stand."

Willow was grateful that Anya's eyes were still closed and she couldn’t see the smile that formed on her face. She pushed it down however and went back to work, stroking Anya's body avoid her center and her breasts. She watched as Anya began to sway, trying to stay upright.

"Open your eyes," Willow told her.

Anya did to find Willow's hands on her hips. With a slow, maddening pace Willow's hands crept up Anya's body and her fingertips teased the brunette by running just under her breasts.

"Oh god," Anya sighed as Willows hands began to move away again. "Would you please-." Anya sentence died and a moan began as Willow took a firm mound in each hand. Anya's head shot back and her eyes closed. "Oh god," she muttered again.

"Watch me," Willow commanded. "Watch what I'm doing to your body."

Anya righted her head and looked down. She saw as Willow's fingertips played with her nipples bringing them to even more erect points. When she was satisfied with the reaction she caused, only then did Willow rise up to take the tip into her mouth. Anya began to falter and Willow led her to the bed, lying over her, she returned to her task.  
But this time her fingers stretched the areola and her tongue began to dance wildly across the nipple.

Anya's sigh caught in her throat and she gripped the back of Willow's head. Willow stopped administering to the aroused flesh and looked up to her lover.

"Breathe," she ordered again. "If you don’t breathe I'll stop."

"I'll breathe. I'll breathe," Anya said quickly. "Don't stop."

Willow grinned and went back to her task again. Anya kept her word even as her body began to rock on the bed.

"I wish you had a penis right now," Anya told her. "I'd ask you to put it inside me."

Willow pulled away and rested her head on Anya's breast. She wondered silently how Xander ever got through sex with this woman without having a laughing fit. With a smile Willow rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Anya replied, thinking she had done something wrong to make the Wicca leave. "Come back. I'm still breathing. See?" Anya exaggerated her breathing and Willow lost her reserve at that point and chuckled.

"Don't apologize sweetheart," she smiled. "I'm not leaving. I just suddenly feel overdressed."

Willow kicked her shoes and socks off and pulled the jeans off her hips. Not bother to undo more than the first button on her blouse, she lifted it over her head tossing it to the floor. Clad only in her white, silk bra and panties she returned to the bed.

Anya didn't waste a minute. She maneuvered Willow to her back and straddled her hips. "Can I touch you?" Anya asked tentatively, making lazy trails across her body. Willow nodded. "Where ever I want?" she asked again. Once more, Willow nodded. "How ever I want?"

"Anya," Willow sighed. "Touch me already."

Anya grinned and her hands began to caress the Wicca. Willow watched the expression on Anya's face, a mixture of excitement, wonder and surprise. She grinned as she watched the ex-demon taking in everything she was experiencing.

"You _are_ soft all over," Anya said in a small voice, more to herself than to Willow. A small grin came to her lips. "Thank you." She looked down at the Wicca sincerely. "Thank you for giving me this."

In that moment, Willow knew she wanted to give Anya much more. Without delay she rose up and she captured Anya's lips and pulled her to the bed, putting her flat on her back. Her lips moved from Anya's to her neck as she continued to kiss and suck at the flesh. She made her way to Anya's ear.

"Can I show you something?" Willow asked. "Can I show you that it doesn't matter if I have a penis?"

Anya couldn't reply. She just nodded her approval. Willow flashed Anya a wicked grin before kissing a trail down Anya's body. Casually she slid off the bed and between Anya's thighs.

Anya's eyes grew wide as she watched Willow. The Wicca felt Anya tensed so she softly kissed the inside of Anya's thighs, letting her hair brush against them. She remembered the first night with Tara and that sensation of Tara's long, blonde hair draped over her legs while her tongue did the most amazing things. It was a different kind of 'give and take' she was used to. Tara was determined to give her everything she could and Willow was willing to take whatever Tara felt she needed, not more and not less. As Willow knelt before Anya now she wanted to put the woman at ease.

"Just a few strokes, okay?" she asked Anya. "If you want me to stop I will. Just say the words 'That's enough'."

Anya gave a small nod and closed her eyes, waiting and not sure of what to expect. Willow licked her lips tentatively, searching with her eyes first for a starting place. When she saw Anya's pulsating clit she let her tongue barely pass over it and the hood. When Anya didn't protest immediately she returned again this time with a longer quicker stroke. Anya sighed and her hand shot down to Willow's head. The Wicca stopped and Anya opened her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" the brunette asked. Willow was a bit dumbfounded and it must have shown on her expression. "Don't stop. Don’t you dare stop."

Willow smiled, relieved by the reaction. Soon however she felt Anya leading her back to her sex repeating her plea for her to continue. This time without reservation Willow returned to Anya's center, lapping at the wetness she found. As a result Anya's cries got louder and Willow could feel waves began to take hold of her own body. She knew she was horny as she told Anya the day before but she never knew it was that much. She was surprised she could be that out of tune with her body, that now just the mere sounds of Anya's arousal and impending climax would mean her own.

Willow found herself throwing Anya's legs over her shoulders to give her better leverage. Anya didn't protest in the slightest. In fact she locked her ankles around Willow's back and pulled her closer.

"Oh god," Anya sighed as Willow continued. "I want-."

She didn't finish. Willow thrust two fingers inside of Anya and then a third. Willow's tongue kept perfect rhythm with her fingers that glided in and out of Anya's wet center.

"How…did…you…know?" Anya tried to ask as she felt Willow pumping inside of her. She was amazed how well Willow knew her body and how quickly she could react to it. Her hip grinded right along with Willow's hand and tongue. "Oh god," she sighed with each thrust Willow made.

When her body began to shake slightly Willow called up just for a moment.

"Breathe," she told her lover. "In and out, in and out."

Anya nodded and took the advice as she repeated Willow's instructions, muttering them over and over out loud, "In and out, in and out. God I love it. In and out."

Willow felt her own orgasm beginning to crest as a result of watching Anya and she took a deep breath. She blew it out as the waves began to crash over her. She didn't stop her movements within Anya for a second but she had to cry out.

"Oh fucking yes," Willow hissed as her orgasm washed over her, the contractions deep inside shaking her entire body. Her forehead rested on Anya's thigh for a moment before her lips latched on the inside of Anya's thigh, leaving a passion mark.

It stung Anya slightly but she had to admit she loved it at the same time. When the slight pain began, it gave her the extra push over the top she needed. Soon she too found herself calling out as her nails dug into Willow's neck and shoulder.

"That's it. Keep going. Oh…oh…"

It was difficult but Anya did as Willow had asked. She didn't hold her breath. The next sensation she hadn't felt before. It was as if her orgasm shot to every nerve ending and the more she breathed the more explosive it became.

"Oh yes! Oh God Will..ow!"

Anya's body began to come down from it's high with slight twitches and shakes and she opened her eyes. Willow was no longer between her legs but she caught her at her right side, lying next to her. She rested on her elbow with a grin on her face.

"Welcome back," Willow teased. Anya opened her mouth to reply but couldn't she shut it again and just started to chuckle. Slowly she moved in a similar position to face Willow. Her hand reached out, almost chastely in nature, and she stroked Willow's face.

"Thank you," Anya told her.

Willow laid back and motioned Anya into her arms. Anya looked a bit unsure.

"Come on now," Willow began with a grin. "You wanted to experience everything with a woman and this is part of it too."

Anya smiled and moved into Willow's open arms, snuggling into her shoulder. After a few moments she heard Willow clear her throat.

"You know this is only one night right?"

"Yes I know."

"You know I have no intention of dating you right?"

"Again. I know."

"Well I'd like to make another wish come true if you'd let me."

"How's that?"

"Seems there's a monster truck show coming up this week at the arena. I heard it on the radio today."

"Yeah I know." Willow stopped a moment and pulled back to look at Anya. "That's how it got added. I heard it on the radio when I was doing my list."

"So monster trucks aren't some deep, unfulfilled fantasy?"

"Not really. It just sounded interesting at the time. I mean let's face it. I'm over 1000 years old. I've seen and done just about everything already."

"I guess since you've been around that long you would have…" Willow agreed with a nod. "Well anyway, I'd like to take you if you'd let me. Nothing romantic mind you just a girls night out kinda thing…without the girl on girl action…Maybe Buffy and Dawn might go…I seriously doubt it now that I said that out loud," Willow chuckled. "But we could check…if that's okay with you, that is?"

Anya rested her head back down on Willow's shoulder. "Sounds interesting enough."

A brief silence passed between them before Willow spoke up again. "You were right."

"What?"

"I said you were right…I needed this…But I'd like to keep it between us Anya. It's nothing to do with you. It's everyone else. I don't want them trying to play matchmaker because…I might just end up hurting you in the end…Don't ask how because I don't know…I just think it's best if we let this be our little secret. Is that okay?"

Anya considered it. "I think I understand. You're worried they might try to talk you into a relationship with me but you might not be ready?"

"I know they would and I know I'm not ready."

Anya nodded against Willow's shoulder. "I understand. Thank you though. It was a very educational and arousing experience."

Willow grinned. "Right back at cha."

+++++

Buffy was getting breakfast for Dawn and herself as Willow looked on with a bowl of cereal at the kitchen island. Anya walked into the room with a spring in her step, going to the refrigerator for some orange juice.

"Hey," Buffy said handing Anya her piece of paper before turning back to the stove to finish cooking. "You forgot your list down here. I couldn't help but notice you crossed off number 8."

Anya took it with a smile. "Yeah well…I realized I didn't really need to have this one on the list."

Willow grinned at Anya. Anya grinned at Willow. And neither said a word.

**The End**


End file.
